


Kiss Kiss

by SaintOlga



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Если коротко, то из всех актеров и актрис, с которыми мне довелось целоваться, я предпочту целоваться с Джоном. Я люблю Джона!</i> - Джеймс Марстерс[1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

– Сначала читка, а потом тебя ждут в примерочной, хотят проверить, какой длины делать ножны... – на ходу листая органайзер, говорит Джулия.

– У меня будет сабля? – Джеймс не может не чувствовать мальчишеского азарта.

– Катана, – поправляет Джулия и тут же добавляет: – Но это всего лишь антураж, махать ей не придется, будешь только стрелять.

– Жаль. Пистолеты – это несексуально[2], – Марстерс подмигивает ей.

– Харт думает иначе, – улыбается Джулия.

– Ты хочешь сказать, у него такие комплексы, что приходится носить с собой большие пушки? – в шутку ужасается Джеймс.

– О, и еще меряться браслетами с каждым агентом времени, который попадается… кстати об агентах времени!

Они выходят из-за трейлеров как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть торжественно разворачивающийся красный автомобиль. Джулия обгоняет Марстерса на пару шагов и получает объятие и звонкий поцелуй от вышедшего из него мужчины. Джеймс узнает его – Джон Бэрроумен, играет главного героя… и любовный интерес его персонажа. Он видел фотографии, но еще не встречался с Джоном, и теперь внимательно прислушивается к своим ощущениям – легко ли будет сработаться? Играть чувства? Страсть?

Джон смотрит через плечо Джулии на Джеймса и расплывается в игривой улыбке.

– Я чуть машину не… того! – говорит он, изогнув бровь, так что второй смысл фразы проступает чуть ли не сильнее первого. У него не так уложены волосы, как в кадрах, которые видел Джеймс, но по интонации, по особому блеску в глазах, он догадывается – Джон в образе. И отвечает ему в тон, сально ухмыляясь:

– Да, эта блестящая штучка так тебе подмигивает… я бы тоже ее того. Куда бы ты ее…?

– В бензобак[3], – выдает Бэрроумен, не задумываясь ни на секунду, и сгибается пополам, не выходя – вываливаясь из роли. Хохочет он оглушительно и так заразительно, что Джеймс, если даже и хотел – не смог бы не подхватить. Джулия присоединяется к ним.

«Неплохое начало», – думает Джеймс, ощущая, как встают на места какие-то мелочи в характере и манерах Джона Харта. Зеркало автомобиля посылает ему в лицо солнечный зайчик. «Решила изменить хозяину, крошка?.. Тише, Джеймс, не заводись», – одергивает он себя, продолжая улыбаться, и протягивает Бэрроумену руку.

У того широкая горячая ладонь и крепкое рукопожатие.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Первый день съемок Джеймс проводит в основном между примерочной и гримерной: сцена, в которой он снимается – только вечером. Ему выдают катану, но строго-настрого запрещают вынимать ее из ножен[4], и она просто путается в ногах. Костюмер предлагает ему пройтись в подогнанном костюме, проверить, все ли в порядке, и он пользуется предложением, чтобы освоиться на студии.

Команда Торчвуда снимает сцену возвращения Джека. Осторожно пробравшись между понатыканным тут и там инопланетным и земным студийным оборудованием, Джеймс пристраивается в стороне от выгороженных внутренностей «обычного дома», наблюдая за своими новыми коллегами; это хорошая возможность познакомиться с общим стилем работы съемочной группы.

Звучит условный щелчок выстрела, совсем не такой, каким он будет на экране после наложения звуковых эффектов. Команда недоуменно оборачивается.

– Эй, детки! Скучали по мне? – капитан Джек усмехается и подбоченивается, отведя при этом полу плаща.

Первой не выдерживает Ив Майлз, сгибается пополам и машет в сторону Бэрроумена руками. Ее хихиканье настолько заразительно, что следом заходятся остальные актеры и съемочная группа, и даже сам Джеймс ловит себя на том, что смеется, хотя еще не знает, чему. Бэрроумен ржет вместе с остальными и картинно разворачивается, демонстрируя причину веселья: у него расстегнута ширинка, и ее содержимое гордо предлагается на всеобщее обозрение[5]. Посмотреть там есть на что.

– Сколько можно, Джон! – сквозь смех выдавливает Ив.

– Эта штука... эта _шутка_ никогда не устареет, – с фирменной триумфальной усмешкой капитана Джека отвечает Бэрроумен и снова начинает хохотать над своей сомнительной остротой.

У Джеймса в голове включается счетчик стоимости такой шутки на съемочной площадке. «Баффи» приучила его к тому, как дорого обходятся подобные выходки. Но тут это, похоже, никого не смущает – режиссер веселится вместе с остальными.

– Фух, – выдыхает  Бэрроумен, успокаиваясь. Кое-кто еще хихикает, но большинство уже серьезны. Гарет, например – собранный, сдержанный, как и положено Янто Джонсу...

С фирменной интонацией Янто Гарет произносит, обращаясь к члену, который Бэрроумен как раз собрался заправить обратно в штаны:

– Добро пожаловать домой, капитан Джек.

И удерживает серьезное выражение лица, пока всех снова не складывает от хохота.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Ив перешептывается о чем-то со скрипт-супервайзером, то и дело поглядывает на Джеймса и хихикает. На читке она несколько раз пропускала реплики, исподтишка пялясь на него, и теперь Джеймс тоже то и дело ловит ее любопытно-восторженный взгляд.

– Хей, красавицы! – вопит вошедший Бэрроумен и по-медвежьи обхватывает Наоко со спины, накрывая ладонями грудь.

– Джон! – взвизгивает Наоко. – Отстань!

Бэрроумен ржет и гримасничает, изображая возбуждение.

Видимо, у Джеймса все на лице написано, потому что гримерша, которая рисует ему след от укуса на губе, успокаивающе улыбается и говорит:

– Это Джон, он всегда такой. Он не пристает, а просто гей, – подумав, она добавляет: – И придурок, – но не сердито, а с ласковой улыбкой, как говорят про непутевого, но любимого брата.

Джеймс не может сейчас говорить, иначе, наверное, высказал бы, что думает по этому поводу – особенно когда Бэрроумен повторяет выходку с костюмершей. «Не сейчас, Джон», – бросает она, выворачиваясь из его рук, как будто не в первый раз, и торопливо сбегает по ступенькам. У Джеймса глаза лезут на лоб от такого откровенного харрасмента.

– Джон, – строго говорит Гарет со своего места у перил, – отстань от девушек.

– Ты ревнуешь, Йен-то-у?! – жизнерадостно восклицает Бэрроумен, нарочно преувеличивая американский акцент в имени, и с сальной ухмылкой тянется к Гарету. Но тут световики разгоняют их в стороны и принимаются устанавливать прожектор.

«То, что он гей, еще не значит, что он не пристает, – вздыхает Джеймс. – И в конце концов, если он гей, то какое ему дело до женской груди?».

Ив и Наоко стоят внизу у ступенек; гримерша, закончив работать с Джеймсом, присоединяется к другим, поправляющим девушкам макияж, и Джеймс решает, что это подходящий момент, чтобы помочь им и заодно деликатно донести до Бэрроумена идею о границах личного пространства.

– Знаете, – говорит он как ни в чем не бывало, и девушки разом оборачиваются к нему, разглядывая с тем оживленным интересом, который он регулярно видит на конвентах, – если на вас нападают сзади, то лучше всего… чихнуть. – Он иллюстрирует свои слова, изображая чих и резко откидывая назад голову. – Или двинуть локтем в солнечное сплетение. Если попадете, то нападающему станет не до вас. Или, – делая акцент на каждом «или», продолжает Джеймс, хотя девушки начинают смотреть на него несколько странно, – наступите каблуком ему на ногу; у нас в ноге множество восхитительно тонких и хрупких косточек, сломаете парочку, и...

По выражениям лиц девушек он понимает, что несет чушь. В Америке его за эти советы пару раз благодарили, но британки смотрят сочувственно и с некоторой неловкостью. Осекшись, Джеймс отходит в сторону, и из шепота и переглядок за спиной понимает, что выставил себя невежественным гомофобным америкосом. Вздохнув, он цепляется пальцами за ремень и пытается выглядеть непринужденно, оглядывая помещение и прикидывая, сколько человек стали свидетелями его позора. Судя по тому, как все стараются держаться от него на расстоянии – много.

Гарет, опирающийся на перила наверху, салютует ему бутылкой газировки. Джеймс кивает в ответ. Они живут в одном трейлере, но так и не успели познакомиться – совершенно разные графики съемок; по крайней мере, судя по подборке дисков возле музыкального центра, у них не очень расходятся предпочтения в музыке. Это обнадеживает. Хуже нет, чем когда у вас с соседом разные музыкальные вкусы.

Бэрроумен, который внимательно слушает режиссера, ловит взгляд Джеймса и лихо ему подмигивает. Джеймс криво усмехается в ответ. «Мне плевать, что он тут звезда, – тоскливо думает он. – Если он завтра потянет ко мне лапы, я ему что-нибудь сломаю. Нечаянно». Живо представив размеры штрафа и скандал, Джеймс понимает, что попал. «Нужно было в договоре фиксировать количество и область прикосновений. Как у Сары-Мишель». Но актеров-мужчин не принято прикрывать от домогательств договором. И про желание участвовать в постельных сценах и сценах изнасилования их не спрашивают заранее.

Вздохнув, Джеймс начинает морально готовиться к завтрашнему дню. [6]

 

~ ~ ~

 

Он успевает поругаться с дизайнером из-за того, что ему запретили на площадке пить чай, получить разрешение и разозлиться еще больше – и все из-за этой истории. На всякий случай он переклеивает пластырь, но даже свежая доля никотина не успокаивает нервы. После съемок Джеймс звонит Пэт. Они не виделись тысячу лет и две недели, и хотя она сегодня ночью прилетает в Кардифф и завтра они увидятся, он отчаянно скучает. Особенно сейчас, когда он немного ненавидит свою работу, Бэрроумена и себя.

Обмениваясь с Пэт рассказами о прошедшем дне, он выбирает для нее истории повеселее – про катану, которой нельзя махать. «И зачем она тогда нужна? – интересуется Пэт. – Как фаллический символ? У парня большие комплексы». Это в точности его мысли, и они перешучиваются по этому поводу еще пару минут, а потом Джеймс, смеясь, говорит:

– А завтра мы снимаем сцену поцелуя и драки[7].

– О-о-о! – весело восклицает Пэт. – И кто та счастливица, которую тебе скоро придется сравнивать с Сарой-Мишель во всех интервью?

– Счастливец, – поправляет Джеймс. И быстро отодвигает телефон от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть от восторженного визга Пэт.

– Ты! Будешь целоваться! С парнем!

– Меня несколько настораживает твоя радость по этому поводу, – иронически замечает Джеймс, сдерживая улыбку.

– Он красивый? – напористо интересуется Пэт.

– Да, – пожимает плечами Джеймс. Мужчины его не привлекают, но оценить их внешность он способен – а Бэрроумена назвать иначе как красивым нельзя.

– М-м-м, – протягивает Пэт, и у Джеймса возникает ощущение, что она что-то задумала.

Но когда ночью Пэт пробирается в номер на цыпочках, и Джеймс просыпается от того, что она ложится рядом, ему не до расспросов.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Утром последнее, что Джеймсу хочется делать – это идти на работу. Где он вчера выставил себя капризным и тупым американским идиотом. И где его ждет Бэрроумен и неминуемый скандал. Он помнит про плотный график без выходных и все остальное, но, хлопнув по будильнику, зарывается в одеяла и Пэт «еще на пять минут». В конце концов Пэт приходится его щекотать, чтобы вытащить из постели.

– Возьмешь с собой гитару? – спрашивает она, собираясь.

– Не сегодня, – хмурится Джеймс. Вряд ли в такой обстановке он что-нибудь напишет. – Почему ты такая бодрая в такую рань? Это преступление, – улыбается он, на ходу целуя ее в плечо.

– М-м, накажешь меня, о блюститель закона? – в тон отвечает она.

– Сегодня я блюститель беззакония, так что ты уйдешь безнаказанной, – Джеймс улыбается. Пэт умеет поднимать ему настроение.

Оно портится снова, когда на стоянке их приветствует радостным воплем «Хей!» Бэрроумен, который выгружает из машины двух кокер-спаниелей. Джеймс машет ему без особого энтузиазма. Белоснежная улыбка Бэрроумена не внушает ему доверия.

– Это капитан Джек? – спрашивает Пэт, глаза у нее горят. – Вау!

– Пойдем, – вздыхает Джеймс.

К тому моменту, когда он входит в бар _Reunion_ , уже в костюме, только без доломана, плечи у него сводит от напряжения. Бэрроумен разговаривает с постановщиком трюков, но, увидев Джеймса, прерывает разговор и идет к нему. Джеймс глубоко вздыхает и считает до двенадцати.

– Привет, – говорит Бэрроумен, широко улыбаясь. – Готов к сегодняшнему дню?

– Всегда готов, – скалит зубы Джеймс.

– Слушай… – начинает Бэрроумен, но тут мимо них начинают таскать аппаратуру, и он берет Джеймса за локоть, отводя в сторону. Джеймс напрягается от прикосновения – но оно неожиданно аккуратное и заканчивается, как только в нем пропадает необходимость. Ничего лишнего.

– Я хотел с тобой поговорить про трюки, – продолжает Бэрроумен, когда они останавливаются в относительно тихом углу. – Ты сам делаешь трюки, верно? Я тоже.

– Все? – удивляется Джеймс. Для актера на главной роли это необычно. Их берегут.

– Почти, – сверкает улыбкой Бэрроумен. – Это весело. Отличная драка, – он изображает пару движений. – Так вот. Меня можно бить. Не по лицу, конечно, гримеры тебя убьют, но в остальном – не бойся по мне попасть. Ты как?

Джеймс, который на съемках «Баффи» привык останавливаться далеко от реального прикосновения, чувствует зуд в кулаках. Настоящий бой. Конечно, сила сдерживается, но... контактный бой.

В конце концов, ему еще вчера хотелось надрать Бэрроумену задницу. Хотя бы постановочно, но он это сделает.

– Я – за, – ухмыляется он. – Я тоже не хрустальный, можешь не стесняться.

– Хочешь попробовать? – предлагает Бэрроумен и, не дожидаясь ответа, становится в боевую стойку.

– Не вопрос! – отвечает Джеймс, принимая вызов.

Они дерутся, намечая удары, и Джеймс осваивается в костюме, привыкает к весу пистолетов на бедрах, к противнику – Джон крупнее и тяжелее, Джеймс берет гибкостью и скоростью – боевой азарт спарринга зажигает на его лице хищную улыбку. Краем глаза он видит завороженно наблюдающую Пэт, постановщика трюков, а чуть позже подтягивается один из каскадеров, замена Джеймса, и сразу женачинает копировать его движения, подстраиваясь под стиль.

– Оу! Это было нечестно! – восклицает Бэрроумен, отскакивая от намеченного Джеймсом удара в пах.

– Мы агенты времени, забудь о честности, – ухмыляется Джеймс. Дышит он тяжело, но на душе стало намного легче. Пэт возникает возле его локтя и подает бутылку воды.

– Привет. Я Патриция, можно Пэт, – говорит она Бэрроумену.

Тот тут же начинает излучать очарование:

– Джон, очень приятно.

– Вы классно смотритесь вместе, когда деретесь, – вкрадчиво говорит Пэт. Джеймс понимает, к чему она ведет. – Наверное, так же классно будет, когда вы...

– Ты моя девушка или мой сутенер? – закатывает глаза Джеймс.

Джон хохочет.

– Главное, чтобы у нее посреди сцены ревность не проснулась, – а потом становится серьезным: – Пэт, мне нужно поговорить с Джеймсом. Ты не возражаешь?..

– Конечно, – кивает Пэт, которая хорошо представляет кухню съемок, чтобы понимать, когда ее прогоняют по делу, и упархивает куда-то в сторону трейлеров.

Джон смотрит на Джеймса серьезно и внимательно.

– По поводу сцены поцелуя, – говорит он. – Я знаю, что это бывает сложно, особенно если партнер не того пола, к которому ты привык…

– Это работа, – пожимает плечами Джеймс, не желая выглядеть застенчивой девственницей.

– Конечно, – кивает Джон. – Но нам с тобой играть вместе, и лично мне нравится с тобой играть, и я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже нравилось и было комфортно. Так что давай разберемся, что комфортно каждому из нас и как мы будем это делать.

Этот Джон, внимательный и проницательный, мало похож на вчерашнего рукастого шутника; с другой стороны, Джеймс видел его вдумчивость и дотошность на читке и в разговорах с режиссером. Он кивает.

– Во-первых, какие у тебя ограничения по прикосновениям? Судя по тому, что написано в сценарии, одними губами не обойтись, – улыбается Джон. – Выше пояса? Какие-то места нельзя трогать?

– Выше пояса, – подтверждает Джеймс. – И я боюсь щекотки[8], – мужчине в таком признаваться обычно неловко, но лучше предупредить заранее, чем испортить потом дубль. Джон наклоняет голову, и по нему видно – он запоминает сказанное.

– Меня не стоит трогать за лицо и шею[9], – он иллюстрирует слова жестом. – Все остальное – не проблема. Теперь вот что... – он на секунду заминается, но не из стеснения – просто подбирает слова поточнее. – Когда я снимал сцену поцелуя с Мэттом Риппи, мы все делали сразу на камеру, потому что для наших персонажей это был первый поцелуй[10]. Но с тобой мы вроде как давние... знакомые?

– Предлагаешь порепетировать? – понимает Джеймс, стараясь не ежиться от этой идеи. «Хватит уже. Актерство есть актерство». Но вчерашний осадок, хоть и слегка развеянный псевдо-дракой, еще не прошел.

– Да, – говорит Джон. – Так нам обоим будет комфортнее.

Он прав. Актерство есть актерство, и Джеймс знает, что лучше попробовать заранее, чем запарывать дубли из-за того, что капитану «трахаю-все-что-движется» Харту не нравится целоваться с любовью всей своей жизни.

– О`кей, – говорит он. – Только давай отойдем в сторону, а то здесь – все равно что на площади Роальда Даля…

Джон смеется и направляется куда-то в угол, за коробки из-под аппаратуры. Там темно, и на полу валяется ворох спутанных кабелей, которые он отшвыривает ногой. Джеймс чувствует себя старшеклассником, предающимся запретным наслаждениям в какой-нибудь кладовке, и ловит себя на желании проверить свежесть дыхания. Когда Джон разворачивается, он неожиданно ощущает разницу в росте, прямо перед его взглядом оказываются губы Джона, они медленно размыкаются,  и отвести взгляд никак не получается.

Поэтому Джеймс закрывает глаза и подается навстречу.

Сначала получается неловко, в основном из-за того, что приходится запрокидывать голову. Потом обнаруживается, что щетина, толком и не заметная, в процессе изрядно колется. Потом Джеймс думает, что вокруг поцелуев с мужчинами раздувают лишнюю шумиху, потому что, не считая щетины, от поцелуев с женщинами они мало чем отличаются. Незнакомый вкус прян и приятен. У Джона мягкий рот, и он осторожно проводит языком по нижней губе Джеймса, и получается совсем хорошо.

Так Джеймс и говорит, когда поцелуй заканчивается – в основном потому, что  это честно, идеальный первый поцелуй, по его меркам, и еще потому, что какую-то долю секунды Джон смотрит на него со странным выжидательным выражением, словно хочет одобрения. Получив его, он расцветает самодовольством. Джеймс саркастически приподнимает бровь.

– Хватит? – спрашивает Джон, и под легкомыслием интонации видна искренняя забота. Джеймс прикидывает, добавляя это новое знание к образу персонажа, который у него уже сложился.

– Это был первый поцелуй, – говорит он. – В сценарии написано – «страстный». Нужно попробовать еще раз, в этом направлении. – Джеймс невольно меняет позу: шире плечи, бедра чуть вперед: дразнящий вызов, напрашивается то ли на секс, то ли на неприятности. Харт. ****

Джон подмигивает и тоже чуть заметно сдвигается, превращаясь в Джека Харкнесса. Он картинно облизывает губы и причмокивает. Джеймс внутренне морщится, но это в духе персонажей – и потому хорошо.

– Поехали, – с ухмылкой говорит он.

Страстный порыв оказывается неудачным, потому что они сталкиваются носами.

– Вот черт, – смеется Джон, трогая себя за кончик носа.

– Вот тебе и романтика, – фыркает Джеймс.

– Вот вы где! – восклицает возникшая из ниоткуда Пэт. – Вас обоих режиссер ищет… Вы что, начали без меня? – эта идея ее, похоже, не столько огорчает, сколько приводит в восторг. Джеймс закатывает глаза и обнимает ее за талию.

– Надо же было подготовиться, чтобы устроить для вас идеальное шоу, – подмигивает Джон.

Режиссер, Эшли Вэй, хочет прогнать пару раз сцену поцелуя и отснять ее. «Потом, для передышки, снимаем проходку. А потом – драку».

Они встают напротив огненного экрана, по отметкам. Вокруг снуют люди: операторы, техники, помощники режиссеров, супервайзеры... Режиссер шушукается с главным оператором и осветителями, потом объясняет актерам, как кому наклонить голову и куда смотреть. Они примеряются, а потом расходятся на пару метров. Секунду стоят друг напротив друга; Джон одобрительно улыбается, Джеймс-Харт заламывает бровь.

– Три-четыре, – говорит режиссер, и они делают несколько шагов навстречу в предполагаемом сценарием длинном проходе. Останавливаются вплотную, лицом к лицу. Джеймс мысленно отсчитывает такт, отведенный на напряженный взгляд и тяжелое дыхание, и снова ловит себя на том, что смотрит на губы Джона.

Потом они начинают целоваться.

Сначала все очень похоже на предыдущий поцелуй, но Джон быстро повышает градус. Подчиняясь настрою сцены, Джеймс преодолевает безопасное расстояние между телами, и ощущения снова становятся непривычными – партнер слишком крупный, не обнимешь, и вместо мягких женских изгибов плотные мышцы... Джеймс упирается ему в плечи ладонями, но Джон обнимает его, бережно и мягко, и не дает удрать. Тепло чужих прикосновений просачивается через рубашку одного и футболку другого, окутывает обоих невесомым облаком. Джеймс перехватывает инициативу – в конце концов, Харт больше изголодался из них двоих – и Джон издает звук, средний между удивлением и одобрением.

– О-о`кей, стоп, – раздается голос Эшли, и они разлепляются. В съемочной команде кто краснеет, а кто хихикает. Некоторые смотрят бесстрастно – еще и не такого навидались.

– Ребята, больше страсти сразу. Вы сто лет не виделись – Джон, для тебя это буквально – и друг от друга без ума. И убить готовы.

– Ладно, – кивает Джон. – Еще пробуем?

– Пробуем, – решительно говорит Джеймс. – Мне нужно поймать настроение на начало.

Они снова расходятся и снова сходятся, и в этот раз поцелуй получается страстным сразу – зубы стукаются, губы сталкиваются голодно и жадно, и Джеймс не теряется, а крепко обхватывает Джона за шею и прижимается к нему, потому что так поступил бы Джон Харт. Из-за спины доносится сдавленный писк, кажется, Патриции **,** но Джеймс старается не отвлекаться.

– Отлично! – говорит Эшли, когда они заканчивают. – Теперь с переходом на драку.

Они снова целуются, порыв и страсть, до боли, и Джеймс сжимает рубашку Джона-Джека в кулаках и чувствует его ладони у себя на лопатках. Он не знает, кто начинает стонать первым, все это грубо и жестко, и щетина колется, и ему все равно нравится, несмотря на полукруг наблюдателей и необходимость помнить о наклоне головы. Когда они разлепляются – жадно глотнуть воздуха – он размахивается и отвешивает красивый хук; кулак со свистом пролетает мимо лица Джона, который вовремя отклоняется, изображая, что ударом его развернуло.

– И понеслась, – констатирует Эшли. – Давайте сначала.

– Мне стоит целовать тебя быстрее, да? – спрашивает Джон, трогая губу.

– Нет, – отвечает Джеймс и замечает под пальцами Джона кровь: – Ох, я тебя поранил? Извини, – это совершенно искренне, и он машинально кладет руки партнеру на грудь, расправляя смятую рубашку. Джон обнимает его за плечи, хлопает и по пути от площадки улыбается во весь рот, а потом отлепляется, только чтобы прокомментировать в камеру Declassified, которая притаилась за углом:

– Он прокусил мне губу![11]

– Показушник, – смеется Джеймс в кулак, обнаруживая, что все раздражение на Бэрроумена окончательно испарилось. – Джон, – окликает он его и с открытой улыбкой говорит: – Знаешь, с тобой хорошо играть.

– Я рад, – отвечает Джон, положив на секунду ладонь ему на плечо, с такой искренностью, что Джеймс вдруг понимает – несмотря на дурацкие шутки и чересчур громкий смех, Джон ему нравится.

– Оу-у, так мало! – в шутку дуется нагнавшая их Патриция.

– Ничего, еще насмотритесь, – ухмыляется Бэрроумен, подмигивая в ответ от барной стойки. – Это была только репетиция.

– Если это было репетицией, не знаю, что со мной будет после настоящего шоу! – смеется Пэт, обнимая Джеймса. – Надеюсь, – она переходит на интимный шепот, обвивая его шею руками, – мне тоже сегодня достанется?

– М-м, посмотрим, как ты будешь себя вести, – смеется он, вдыхая знакомый запах и отвлекаясь от ощущений недавнего поцелуя.

– Теперь грим, и снимаем, – командует Эшли, проходя мимо.

– Главное, скажи «снято» вовремя! – с хохотом кричит ему вслед Джон. И комментирует Джеймсу и Пэт: – Они повадились смотреть и ждать, сколько мы продержимся. По-моему, делают ставки. Гарету в прошлый раз пришлось нелегко... – заржав, он хлопает Джеймса по плечу и отдается в руки гримеров.

Джеймсу приносят доломан, а Джону – шинель. Тяжесть формы на плечах вгоняет в образ; Джеймс подмигивает Патриции и посылает ей картинный воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем занять свое место перед камерами.

Проход, поцелуй, удар. Простая последовательность действий. В первый раз они путаются в руках – в верхней одежде нужно менять жесты, особенно Джеймсу, который еще не вполне освоился в своем доломане. Страсти поцелуя это не мешает. Получается не совсем киношно – неловкие жесты, губы съезжают в сторону, носы сплющиваются – зато жизненно. Съемочная группа, которая теперь обступает их вплотную, реагирует соответственно: Джеймс видит через плечо Джона, как облизывает губы координатор света. Горящий взгляд Пэт он буквально чувствует спиной. Когда он разворачивается для следующего прохода, она жестами показывает, что все круто.

Проход, поцелуй, удар. Один раз Джон сбивается с метки; другой раз Джеймс слишком низко проносит руку. Поцелуи становятся все успешнее. Ему тяжело дышать – в конце концов, снова и снова приходится изображать сильнейшее возбуждение.

– Снято! – говорит Эшли в последний раз. – Молодцы, ребята.

Джеймс разворачивается к Пэт и понимает, что уже некоторое время возбуждение не просто изображал.

– Ого, какой у тебя… пистолет! – Джон ржет рядом, наваливаясь ему на плечи и размахивая другой рукой от эмоций. Джеймс закатывает глаза, а потом осторожно косится Бэрроумену в пах. У того эффект заметнее. И пистолет тоже немаленький.

– О-ох! – Пэт, сияющая и розовощекая, стоит перед ними, пытаясь не улыбаться так широко. Джеймс легким тычком в солнечное сплетение – в точности как учил вчера актрис, только не всерьез – сбрасывает Джона с себя и обнимает свою девушку. Она обвивает его шею руками и впивается в губы[12].

Губы саднит, но Джеймс все равно целуется. Это же Пэт.

К тому же, когда она так сладко и тихо стонет ему в рот и прижимается всем телом, он никогда не может устоять.

Сбоку одобрительно свистят и снова хохочут, в несколько голосов. Джеймсу не надо поворачиваться, чтобы догадаться – заводилой там Бэрроумен. Его смех ни с чем не спутаешь.

Пэт, похоже, не намерена от него отрываться.

– Перерыв, – с выразительным вздохом объявляет Эшли. – Десять минут. Потом снимаем Джека. Джеймс, ты пока свободен.

– В трейлер, – шепотом в самые губы командует Пэт.

Им в спину раздается чье-то улюлюканье и возмущенный голос Бэрроумена: «За десять минут Скотт не успеет сюда доехать!».

 

~ ~ ~

 

Вечером, по дороге к Ив, которая собирает сегодня компанию у себя, Джеймс чувствует себя чуть-чуть виноватым: Пэт специально приехала к нему в Кардифф, они и без того редко видятся, работа по разные стороны океана и родительские обязанности оставляют мало времени для личной жизни. Но, в конце концов, они отлично провели сегодня время на площадке. И ему действительно нужно – и хочется – познакомиться поближе с этой новой командой. Хотя им не так уж много придется работать вместе, но… они ему интересны. А познакомиться он пока успел только с Джоном.

Ив открывает ему и тут же расплывается в очаровательной щербатой улыбке.

– Джеймс Марстерс у меня в гостях! До сих пор поверить не могу! – восклицает она.

– Ив, попроси у него, наконец, автограф! – раздается из гостиной. Бёрн перегибается через спинку дивана и неспешно салютует Джеймсу бутылкой.

– На груди! – вставляет Джон, поднимаясь навстречу Джеймсу. Ив, изображая нерешительность, берется за край футболки.

– Вы двое! – закатывает глаза Бёрн. – Оставьте свои штучки для площадки.

Ив хихикает. Джон открывает рот, но Джеймс успевает первым.

– Джон, – мягко говорит он, – прежде чем ты предложишь мне поставить автограф на твоей _штучке_ , убедись, что он там поместится.

Джон моргает, закрывает рот, открывает снова и начинает ржать[13].

– Вы бы видели мое лицо, когда я читала сценарий! – обращаясь к Бёрну, Наоко и Джону, говорит Ив. – «Я прикована к Джеймсу Марстерсу… ЧТО?! О ДА!»[14]

– Наручники тебя взволновали больше, чем поцелуй? – хмыкает Бёрн. – Не знал об этих твоих пристрастиях.

– Эй, эй! Мне он первому достанется, – ухмыляется Джон, приобнимая Джеймса за плечи и подталкивая к дивану. Джеймс слегка напрягается, но судя по взглядам остальных – выжидательным, но не удивленным – здесь ни объятиями, ни намеками, ни флиртом никого не удивишь.

– Я бы сказал, _ты_ мне достанешься первым, – в тон отвечает он Джону, выскальзывая из-под широкой ладони.

Через полчаса Джеймс сидит на диване между Джоном и Ив и чувствует себя так, словно очутился на подростковой вечеринке. Пицца, пиво и байки со съемок, преимущественно из тех, которые прессе никогда не рассказывают. Джон и Ив, похоже, соревнуются, кто произведет больше шума; Бёрн и Наоко ведут себя тише, но их сдержанные комментарии порой заставляют остальных складываться от хохота. Джеймс подозревает, что после дружных всплесков смеха Ив и Джона с двух сторон слух у него может не восстановиться, но мало беспокоится по этому поводу: он давно не чувствовал себя настолько расслабленно среди малознакомых людей.

«В следующий раз надо взять с собой гитару», – думает он, улыбаясь.

– …Дэвид – Дэвид Теннант, – рассказывает Джон, – из «Доктора Кто», ты смотрел «Доктора Кто»?

– Ага. Я здесь потому, что хотел сниматься там[15], но, – Джеймс ухмыляется, – видимо, для семейного просмотра я не подхожу.

Вся компания, не сговариваясь, окидывает его откровенно оценивающими взглядами и кивает. После чего в очередной раз заходится смехом.

– Так вот, – продолжает Бэрроумен, просмеявшись, – Дэвид играл Казанову. С кучей эротических сцен. С разными актрисами. И знакомился он с ними так, – Бэрроумен откладывает пиццу, выпрямляется, взъерошивает волосы, застенчиво улыбается и говорит с шотландским акцентом, довольно точно подражая Теннанту: – Привет, я Дэвид. Я буду брать Вас сзади[16].

В общем хохоте отчетливо слышно, как Ив, утирая выступившие слезы, весело ругается, что у нее потечет тушь.

Джон сидит, подогнув одну ногу и развернувшись к Джеймсу всем телом, и то и дело трогает его: плечо, рука, бедро. Джеймс слегка напрягается, но, похоже, у Джона просто такая манера общения. Если Джон и заигрывает с ним, Джеймс предпочитает это игнорировать. То и дело ерзая, словно не в силах усидеть на месте, Джон размахивает руками и чуть-чуть манерничает, когда разговаривает; Джеймс ловит себя на том, что подмечает детали, отличающие Бэрроумена от капитана Харкнесса, и общие черты, доставшиеся персонажу от актера. Их много – настолько, что сам Джон, кажется, порой путается, рассказывая о себе-Джеке от первого лица и легко входя-выходя из роли.

Сам Джеймс перестал быть Джоном Хартом, как только режиссер сказал «Снято!», но работа над образом не прекращается никогда. Впрочем, образ образом, но Джеймс уже понимает, за что можно обожать Джона Бэрроумена. У Джона грубоватый юмор, далекие от идеальных манеры, он то и дело повторяет слова по три раза, а когда портит воздух, то даже не извиняется, пока Ив не обрушивает на него праведный гнев, но его харизма перекрывает все. Это совершенно неудержимая волна обаяния, основанного на непринужденной, а порой и бесстыдной искренности. Джеймс не может ему не поддаться.

Ив впускает опоздавшего Гарета. Джеймс оборачивается к нему: в повседневной одежде Гарет мало напоминает своего персонажа. Он машет всем, перегибается через спинку дивана к Джону и целует его в губы[17].

Джеймс сидит совсем близко и прекрасно все видит – как губы мягко соприкасаются, размыкаются, расслабленно и влажно…

Потом Гарет как ни в чем не бывало отходит, чмокает Ив в щеку и садится на подлокотник рядом с ней. Джеймс понимает, что засмотрелся, и прячет неловкость, делая большой глоток пива. Джон хмыкает и демонстративно сладострастно облизывает губы. Гарет закатывает глаза и наклоняется к Ив.

– Ты уже взяла автограф? – драматическим шепотом спрашивает он. Ив шлепает его в шуточном возмущении.

– Хватит уже! Вы все, – она всплескивает руками в ответ на смех компании. – Вы меня в покое не оставите, да? Поверить не могу, что я так глупо вела себя на читке, – она хихикает. – Как девочка-фанатка, честное слово!

– Ты и есть девочка-фанатка, – добродушно фыркает Бёрн. Ив швыряется в него скомканной салфеткой.

– По крайней мере, ты не демонстрируешь мне свои трусики, – философски замечает Джеймс.

– И не присылаешь плюшевые игрушки[18]… – Джон театрально передергивается.

– И не караулишь под окнами, – добавляет Наоко и задумчиво продолжает: – Хотя теперь, когда Джеймс в Кардиффе, можешь начать…

Ив закрывается руками и наполовину сползает с дивана. Джеймс приобнимает ее, обводя остальных грозным взглядом.

– Не волнуйся, Ив, – говорит он, смеясь. – Я не дам тебя им в обиду.

Ив раздвигает пальцы и смотрит сквозь них.

– Правда? – патетически спрашивает она.

– Правда, – кивает Джеймс. – Правда-правда-правда.

– Ох, только не начинай повторять слова по три раза! – восклицает Бёрн. – Нам хватит одного Бэрроумена. Когда ты успел у него этого набраться?

– Он сам всегда так делает, – вступается Гарет, – по крайней мере, если он сам отвечает на вопросы на сайте... ты сам это делаешь, Джеймс?

Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, Ив толкает Гарета локтем в бок.

– Ты читал вопросы и ответы у него на сайте? – интересуется она. – И кто тут фанат?

Под общее веселье вечер катится дальше.

Оказывается, что Гарет поет – «тяжелый блюз», как он это называет. У него даже есть группа. Джон на упоминание об этом закатывает глаза и стонет.

– Ты не трогаешь мою музыку… – угрожающе начинает Гарет.

– А ты не трогаешь мою. Помню-помню, – Джон картинно вздыхает и раскидывает руки по спинке дивана – так, что одна ложится Джеймсу почти на плечи. Никто как будто не замечает. Джеймсу комфортно; возможно, это пиво или усталость, но ему не хочется избавляться от этого тепла.

Трель мобильника прерывает на полуслове длинный и смешной рассказ Наоко, и она забавно надувает губки; Джон извиняется и отходит к окну поговорить. Пока он разговаривает, Бёрн и Гарет в лицах изображают очередную историю – как во время съемок телефон Бэрроумена заиграл тему из «Доктора Кто»[19]. В паузах до Джеймса доносятся приглушенные реплики Джона: слов не разобрать, но по интонации слышно, как разгорается и угасает короткий спор.

– Скотт передает привет! – кричит Джон от окна и описывает ответный нестройный хор голосов своему собеседнику как «Тебе тоже от всех привет». По улыбке, сопровождающей финальное «Я тоже», Джеймс безошибочно узнает чувство, связывающее его со звонившим.

– Из Лондона? – интересуется Бёрн, утаскивая последний кусок уже остывшей пиццы. Джон кивает, бухаясь на прежнее место и раскидывая руки в стороны.

– Предлагает, пока меня нет, заменить пластик в ванной[20], – с преувеличенным стоном жалуется он.

– На плитку? – уточняет Гарет, прикладываясь к бутылке.

– На другой пластик! – фыркает Джон.

– Окончательно потерял надежду, – сочувственно вздыхает Ив.

Судя по смеху, это какая-то шутка для своих, которую Джеймс не понимает, но улыбается за компанию.

Хотя Бэрроумен откровенно наслаждается весельем, развлекаясь сам и заводя остальных, но он же и кладет конец вечеринке, оглушительно хлопая в ладоши и сообщая, что завтра рабочий день, и пора спать. Возражений не поступает. Джеймс вызывает такси и, видя, как украдкой зевает Ив, говорит, что подождет на улице, заодно проветрится.

Гарет составляет ему компанию. Закуривает и предлагает сигарету; Джеймс отказывается, хлопая себя по плечу:

– Пластырь[21].

– И как? – интересуется Гарет.

– Пять лет, и все отлично, – хмыкает Джеймс.

– Получается, что не бросил, а перешел на... внутривенное вливание? – ухмыляется Гарет.

– Зато связкам полегче. – Джеймс вспоминает одну из мелькнувших в разговоре реплик. – Ты тоже поешь, да?

Гарет кивает.

– Ты, Джон, Наоко…

– С Бёрном тоже случается, – хмыкает Гарет. – Фанаты уже давно спрашивают про музыкальный эпизод «Торчвуда», раз уж мы все тут немного певчие птички. Хотя Джон, конечно, самая громкая. Еще услышишь, – он напевает, демонстративно жестикулируя, так что Джеймс сразу же узнает оригинал: – Anything go-o-o-oes!

– Думаю, я не пропущу такое шоу, – смеется Джеймс.

– Да уж, шоу Бэрроумена пропустить трудно, – подхватывает Гарет.

В такси, везущем его в гостиницу к Пэт, Джеймс перебирает впечатления от актерской команды. Ироничный Бёрн, похожая на свою героиню Наоко, не похожий на своего героя Гарет, шумная Ив и Джон – человек-чересчур: чересчур красивый, чересчур громкий, чересчур откровенный и при всем при том располагающий к себе. Даже чересчур.

Глядя на мелькающий за окном Кардифф, Джеймс решает, что Джона он, пожалуй, любит.

 

* * *

[1] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuSk6uWHVyg

[2] http://tavven.livejournal.com/4797.html

[3] http://www.airlockalpha.com/news424119.html

[4] http://tavven.livejournal.com/4797.html

[5] http://www.nowmagazine.co.uk/celebrity-news/249510/freema-agyeman-john-barrowman-lets-his-willy-hang-out/1/ (и много других источников)

[6] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkjUsahjYkA

[7] http://users.livejournal.com/_sin_attract/241814.html (ролик 5А)

[8] http://www.jamesdb.com/index.php?c=2&s=14&q=1628#1628

[9] http://www.mirror.co.uk/celebs/celebs-on-sunday/interrogation/2008/04/13/interrogation-john-barrowman-98487-20376891/

[10] Torchwood Declassified 1x12

[11] Torchwood Bloopers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOOIx-0HJq0

[12] http://dancy-dreamer.livejournal.com/116996.html

[13] http://tavven.livejournal.com/4797.html

[14] http://www.thenerdybird.com/2009/02/torchwood-tickles-new-york.html

[15] http://www.jamesdb.com/index.php?c=10&s=77&q=1543#1543

[16] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1Gj4uuLsRE

[17] http://www.afterelton.com/people/2009/7/john-barrowman?page=0%2C1

[18] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=532RpxhDnuI

[19] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juEuFBHwT-E

[20] http://www.guardian.co.uk/media/2008/jul/14/television.gayrights

[21] http://www.jamesdb.com/index.php?c=11&s=98&q=612#612


End file.
